In both live and pre-produced content creation, there are well-established techniques for setting up and capturing action. In the case of a location based live sporting event, for example, a site producer typically arrives one to two weeks in advance of the event to setup a variety of camera positions in order to create a compelling live production (broadcast) stream of multi-media data from the location. It is normal for a site production crew to pre-mix a set of on-location microphones to create an “egocentric” sound field for each camera position to enrich the experience for recipients of the broadcasted content.
For example, at a sports stadium, cameras that are mounted high above the stands may include both crowd sound effects and on-field sound effects mixed equally. Field-side cameras can have parabolic or focused microphones to create a greater sense of on-field presence. Athlete mounted cameras may have athlete mounted microphones and be mixed with field-side cameras to provide an athlete-centric and stadium experience. Although similar strategies are used for pre-produced content for movies and television, there is significantly more audio post-production editing that is done to create the final product.